


Дом там, где ты

by tinuvielf



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Angst, Drama, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: Дом, где ты всегда один, где холодно и пусто, - это не дом.Беты - Kyokka Suigetsu, LunushНаписано на ЗФБ 2019 для команды WTF Komanda obnimashek i dobroty 2019





	Дом там, где ты

Сумо нигде не было.

Хэнк обошёл весь дом, подзывая пса, проверил даже самые невозможные места, куда громадная туша сенбернара не поместилась бы, вышел во двор, однако так его и не обнаружил. Проклиная всё на свете, обошёл ещё несколько домов вверх и вниз по улице — и снова без толку.

— Сумо, чёрт возьми!

Декабрьское небо совсем нахмурилось, словно в ответ на ругань, и ледяной ветер врезался в поясницу, пустив по позвоночнику острую волну боли. Остановившись, Хэнк вцепился обеими руками в соседский забор и от бессилия зарычал. Понятно, чего так холодно: он не помнил, как выскочил из дома, и только сейчас увидел на ногах шлёпанцы. Вместо куртки Хэнк схватил с вешалки старую толстовку, которую как-то давно выкопал из чулана Коннор, а потом, уходя, не забрал с собой. Теперь она давила на плечи не хуже груза вины. С угасающей надеждой Хэнк ещё раз огляделся — ни единого следа собаки в пустующих дворах вокруг, — и разбито побрёл домой. Какова вероятность, что Сумо, который под влиянием зова предков отправился искать приключения на свою пушистую задницу, уже вернулся? Погода стояла совсем не для путешествий, да и смертельно трудно будет выжить на улице домашнему псу. Однако комнаты, когда Хэнк вошёл в прихожую, по-прежнему были мрачно и величественно пусты, и это заставило его сначала выругаться, а затем застонать. После революции, то есть, того, на что сподвигла Коннора революция, жизнь Хэнка пошла по пизде, и Сумо оставался единственным, что удерживало её в хотя бы каком-то подобии нормальности. Если не станет и его…

 

— Лейтенант? Вы сегодня мрачнее обычного, что-то случилось? Могу я помочь?

Хэнк оторвал взгляд от терминала, на который пялился последние полчаса. Он и вправду не мог думать ни о чём, кроме Сумо, огрызался на любого, кто подходил даже с пустяковыми вопросами, послал нахуй Рида (кажется, дважды) и почти туда же — самого Фаулера. Ещё и лицо держать нужно, что ли? Хрен! Потому-то на обратившегося к нему парня Хэнк посмотрел с искренним желанием пришибить его на месте чем-то тяжёлым, и плевать, что свидетелей было предостаточно. Тед Арнольдс, несколько недель назад сдавший экзамены и получивший звание детектива, теперь занимал соседний стол, раньше принадлежавший Коннору. Став девиантом, тот предпочёл работе в человеческой полиции наведение порядка среди себе подобных, и Хэнк даже какое-то время уважал решение новоиспечённого человека. Хотя для него самого это означало вновь остаться без напарника (чёрт, а ведь он уже привык!): до того момента, как правительство и андроиды договорятся создать в Департаменте какой-нибудь отдел исключительно жестянок, могло пройти смертельно много времени. Но потом Коннор сделал то, о чём Хэнк до сих пор старался забыть, и с того момента судьба одного девианта его не волновала. Совсем. Было бы лучше, конечно, если бы окружающие так или иначе не напоминали, только хрен. Тот же Арнольдс своей молодостью, неопытностью и ярким желанием угодить, понравиться, закрепиться в отделе очень походил на Коннора. А Хэнку меньше всего хотелось думать о Конноре. Как будто других проблем мало, кроме этого андроида, который ворвался в его жизнь, изменил её к лучшему и… уничтожил.

— Лейтенант Андерсон?

— Да сколько можно уже говорить, мать твою, Ко!.. — рявкнул было он, в последний момент опомнившись. Из-за соседнего терминала виновато и непонимающе хлопал глазами голубоглазый блондин Арнольдс, а никак не Коннор. Хэнк не мог к этому привыкнуть и не хотел. Блядь. — Ты, э-э-э… Ладно, забудь. Просто не называй меня лейтенантом.

Новый напарник пусть и смотрел на него с восторгом ученика, попавшего наконец к желанному наставнику, но всё же был живым человеком, со своими намерениями, чувствами и воспитанием. Это не Коннор, который мог терпеть любую ругань в свой адрес, а потом ещё с самым невинным видом поинтересоваться непонятными в ней словами. Арнольдс мог и рапорт подать.

— Но как я должен, сэр? Субординация же…

— Слушай, если старший по званию тебе что-то говорит, делай как велено, понятно? Как угодно называй, хоть чёртом лысым, хоть святым Иосифом. — Проходивший мимо Рид глумливо заржал, но удалился быстрее, чем Хэнк послал его ещё раз. — А вообще, лучше не дёргай. Моя собака пропала, и я понятия не имею, что теперь делать.

Испустив тяжёлый вздох, он уронил голову на грудь, испытывая страшное желание побиться о стол. Сумо — это всё, что осталось из тех дней, когда стерва-судьба была ещё относительно добра к старику Андерсону. Когда Коул, сверкая восторженными глазёнками, притащил щенка (уже тогда огромный меховой клубок, размером с половину его самого), упрашивая взять пса себе. Когда они вдвоём купали Сумо, вымахавшего размером с хорошего жеребёнка, и клочья пены вместе с водой летели повсюду от игр в догонялки… Как и другие собаки, Сумо остро чувствовал чужие эмоции: в памяти намертво отпечаталось, как в первые дни после похорон Коула Сумо приходил к Хэнку, клал голову на колени и низко, слабо скулил, плакал вместе с ним. Как если бы пытался забрать на себя часть той боли, что уничтожала хозяина: боялся, что иначе Хэнк не выдержит.

Как бы ни ругался он на эту вечно линяющую и слюнявую животину, без неё оказалось тоскливо, больно и пусто. Дом Хэнка и без того наполовину опустел без Коннора (нет, Хэнк правильно велел тому убираться, так будет лучше для них обоих), но потеря Сумо была ударом ниже пояса. Впервые со дня, когда Коннор решил признаться ему, Хэнк ощущал острое, почти непреодолимое желание нажраться до потери пульса.

— О… Сэр, мне очень жаль. Мои родители собачники, я с детства рос в окружении животных, так что очень хорошо знаю, каково потерять питомца.

Блядь, ему же только что велели не приставать! Хэнку не нужны были слова поддержки, тем более, от сопливого юнца.

— Вы уже разместили объявления о пропаже? — продолжал допытываться новичок. — Это очень серьёзно. Ваш район считается одним из наиболее заброшенных после восстания девиантов, собаку могли увести бездомные…

Вздрогнув, Хэнк велел ему замолчать, но поздно: догадка Арнольдса уже внедрилась в мозг паразитом. От страха за добродушного увальня сердце застучало в нервной панике. Подавленный самим фактом исчезновения Сумо Хэнк не подумал даже, что пёс мог сделать это не по свой воле. А ещё, блядь, коп с многолетним стажем! Если он забыл закрыть дверь на замок, Сумо действительно могли выманить на улицу, нет, тогда Хэнк бы услышал… Кого он обманывал, не услышал бы. После такого удара от Коннора Хэнк часто настолько уходил в себя, пытаясь совладать с нанесёнными андроидом душевными ранами, что мог пропустить даже атомный взрыв.

Может, он всё-таки зря переживал? Снова оставшись без напарника, Хэнк зашивался, пропадал на работе до позднего вечера, вернее, ночи, так что Сумо постоянно сидел дома, взаперти и в одиночестве. Удивительно, что он только сегодня сбежал, а не несколько недель назад. Хозяин — безответственный, да и вообще сволочь, вот пёс и решил сам позаботиться о себе. Что-то произошло, и придётся побегать, возвращая Сумо домой. Если его вообще удастся найти, учитывая слова Арнольдса.

Чёрт возьми, нужно уже что-то делать. Хэнк побарабанил пальцами по столу и, пряча неожиданную неуверенность за тяжёлым вздохом, всё-таки обратился к молодому коллеге:

— Что ты там говорил про объявления?

Арнольдс просиял, видимо, порадовавшись перспективе помочь (и тому, что в случае успеха это ему явно зачтётся) и немедленно принялся объяснять, что лучше написать и в каких соцсетях повесить. В подробности Хэнк не вникал: отчётливо запомнил лишь то, как переслал парню фотографию Сумо, нашедшуюся в памяти мобильника. Всё остальное скрылось за страхом, который намертво прилепился к спине, обвился щупальцами вокруг груди и горла. Только сейчас Хэнк в полной мере осознал, что поиски могут затянуться надолго, и ему предстоит как минимум несколько дней в абсолютно пустом доме. Там больше не дышал шумно Сумо, выпрашивая лакомства или валяясь на диване, несмотря на запрет, и Коннор не приставал с замечаниями, что ужин в половину второго ночи ужасно вреден для здоровья. Вот Хэнк и остался в гордом одиночестве, о котором вроде бы мечтал во время знакомства с Коннором. Чего же так не радостно-то?

Услужливо разместив «где только можно было, сэр» просьбу найти собаку, Арнольдс напоследок посоветовал всё-таки несильно обольщаться. Как будто Хэнк не знал, насколько эффективны подобные штуки! С другой стороны, это было хотя бы что-то. Нечто, что он реально мог сделать, кроме как ждать и надеяться на благополучный исход, — из-за сумасшедшего рабочего графика искать Сумо своими силами Хэнк мог разве что вместо сна. А ведь этот увалень, несмотря на внушительный внешний вид, в душе оставался добродушным и легковерным щенком, и его взаимоотношения с Коннором только это подтверждали. Вообще взрослые животные долго привыкали к пластиковым подобиям людей: их пугали отсутствие запаха и привычного человеческого тепла, — зато у молодняка это проходило легче. Сумо же принял Коннора сразу. Хэнк был безбожно пьян в момент знакомства своей собаки и своего андроида, но ему с лихвой хватило того, как в дальнейшем Сумо клянчил у Коннора кусочки, когда тот готовил, или с каким обожанием крутился рядом во время прогулок.

По возвращении, которое Хэнк оттягивал изо всех сил, он чувствовал себя хреновей некуда. Пустой дом казался нестерпимо холодным и оглушал звенящей тишиной. Зверски хотелось жрать, Хэнк даже бургер с собой принёс, но на деле и пяти минут не сумел провести в тёмных комнатах, не то что поесть. Только взял из шкафа шарф потеплей и перчатки, отыскал в комоде чудом работавший фонарик и вывалился обратно в морозную декабрьскую ночь.

Район, и прежде не изобиловавший дружелюбным соседством, как верно заметил Арнольдс, стал ещё безлюднее. Под ногами поскрипывал недавно выпавший снег; Хэнк, вздёрнув воротник, шёл мимо заброшенных коттеджей, сопровождаемый лишь узким лучом фонаря и собственным голосом. Дворы были пусты, улицы тоже. Каждый раз, позвав Сумо, Хэнк на несколько секунд задерживал дыхание, надеясь хотя бы вдалеке услышать знакомый лай, но тщетно. Детройт на этой окраине как будто вымер. Чем дальше Хэнк уходил от дома, блуждая среди однотипных одноэтажных построек, тем сильнее становилось отчаяние. Возможно, и правда пора задуматься, что Хэнк — просто одинокий старик, к которому таким жестоким образом пришла расплата за все косяки, давнишние и самые последние. Хрен знает почему, он всё возвращался и возвращался к этой мысли, ведь не верил ни в мистику, ни в судьбу, ни в людей, ни в андроидов — до недавнего дня. Но ведь это же проще и безболезненней, чем понимать: жизнь протянула ему руку помощи, дала второй шанс, а Хэнк проебал его, причём, бездарно, когда ответом на признание Коннора стало его «Уходи, Коннор», «Пошёл вон, Коннор» и, контрольное для них обоих, «Я не люблю тебя, Коннор».

Вот она, обратка за ложь, выплюнутую в лицо тому, кто был с ним отчаянно честен.

В памяти всплыло лицо Коннора: остекленевшие глаза, яростно мигавший красным диод и губы, так плотно сомкнутые, что скин даже зарябил визуализацией морщинок, — и Хэнк, остановившись, потряс головой. Ни хрена это не связано с Коннором, никакая это не расплата, как он пытался вообразить себе.

Когда время уже неумолимо приближалось к часу ночи, а Хэнк задубел так, что почти не чувствовал рук, и щёки не переставали болеть от мороза, он повернул домой. Устало ныла поясница, ноги гудели, но хуже было то, что в сердце осталась чернющая пустота, такая же, какая теперь окружала его самого. Это бессмысленно. Сумо ушёл (или его увели) слишком далеко, Хэнк понятия не имел, где его искать. За весь день по его объявлению так никто и не позвонил, хотя, казалось бы, Сумо довольно приметная собака, ну кто-то же должен был его видеть! Однако нет. Как будто кто-то наверху решил преподать Хэнку урок и заставить его быть абсолютно одному, точно так же, на что он обрёк Коннора и…

— Да твою же мать! — рявкнул он сам на себя и, что было сил, зашвырнул фонарик далеко вперёд. Описав яркую дугу в ночном небе, тот упал в каком-то из безлюдных дворов. Оставшись в кромешной темноте, Хэнк испустил тяжёлый вздох и с чувством выматерился снова.

Вот только ругань если что и забрала, то силы, а никак не безысходность. Это не просто глупо, это — полная хрень. Разум забавлялся над Хэнком, играл на запоздалом чувстве вины перед Коннором! Которого вообще-то не должно было быть: Хэнк принял единственно верное решение, послав Коннора подальше. А может, это всё бред, пьяный и бессмысленный? За последние недели Хэнк ни капли спиртного в рот не брал, адски уставая на работе, но а вдруг из-за пропажи Сумо он, не запомнив, нажрался до чёртиков в глазах? Однако он и сам понимал, что это невозможно. Если бы Хэнк уже валялся пьяным под барной стойкой какого-нибудь заведения или на улице рядом с ним, болело бы тело, но не душа. С ним же было всё наоборот. Сердце надрывалось из-за Сумо, не останавливаясь, а стоило подумать о Конноре, как…

Он не помнил, как преодолел остаток пути — продрогший и голодный, да ещё и в темноте. Единственным чётко осознаваемым чувством была бесконечная усталость (ну, и до сих пор ужасно хотелось нажраться). Блядь, за что же Хэнку всё это? Кого он прогневал? Кому помешал Сумо, кому помешал старик Андерсон, однажды испугавшийся перспективы резких перемен в своей жизни и собственноручно развернувший её не менее круто? Ну, загибался он в обнимку с собакой в постепенно ветшавшем доме, чем плохо? Это его выбор, нечего вмешиваться.

Крыльцо его дома оказалось единственным освещённым на несколько кварталов вокруг, и Хэнк не сразу привык к яркому пятну впереди, а когда привык…

— Какого хрена, — выдохнул он, обнаружив там человека, ну, почти человека.

Коннор был узнаваем, даже несмотря на бесформенную зимнюю одежду и тёплую шапку. Но главное — у его ног сидел Сумо и, пыхтя, сосредоточенно пытался подлезть Коннору под руку, чтобы его погладили. При виде собаки Хэнк просто впал в ступор: его накрыли одновременно облегчение и неимоверная радость, ведь, блядь, он с ужасом уже привыкал к мысли, что никогда больше не увидит Сумо. Но его же привёл Коннор, которого Хэнк хотел видеть меньше всего на свете, и ощущение счастья немедленно схлопнулось и закрутилось внутри чёрной дырой. Она засосала в себя всё, кроме злости.

Коннор, видимо, почувствовал это. Когда Хэнк был ещё на перекрёстке, в нескольких ярдах от дома, тот сжимал в руках поводок и взволнованно переступал на месте, но стоило подойти ближе, как Коннор замер, безвольно уронив руки вдоль тела, словно в бытность послушным Киберлайф андроидом.

— Лейтенант, — слабо произнёс он, и всё, больше ничего не добавил. Стоял Коннор вдобавок спиной к лампе, так что его лицо представлялось причудливой смесью тёмных пятен, и Хэнк не мог сказать, что оно выражало.

Да он и про себя ничего не мог сказать! Не понимал, что чувствовал. Вроде бы при виде Коннора Хэнка обуяла злость, но куда она делась, как только он поднялся по ступенькам и оказался лицом к лицу со своим проклятием? Счастливое облегчение, что Сумо нашёлся, что эта меховая задница вполне себе жива и здорова, вспыхнуло и погасло, словно фосфорная спичка. Коннор молчал и мялся, старательно смотрел в сторону, а Хэнк, кажется, наоборот, не мог отвести от него взгляда. Вроде бы не изменился, не пострадал, по крайней мере, внешне: никаких новых запчастей или заплаток, — но где он жил и чем занимался после того, как Хэнк запретил ему даже просто подходить к себе? Нашёл другой объект для выражения своей любви или с головой ушёл в проблемы девиантов, чтобы забыться? Хэнк вот выбрал именно второй способ, который, кстати, ни хрена не помогал. Стоило им впервые за долгое время оказаться вместе, и… Хэнк не знал, чёрт возьми, что сказать, как вести себя, но он определённо хотел, чтобы Коннор задержался подольше. Хотя не должен был этого хотеть. Блядь, Хэнк настолько запутался, что даже своё неосознанное желание понял, лишь когда Коннор буквально всунул ему в ладонь поводок и собирался сбежать вниз по ступенькам. Хэнк попросту не дал ему этого сделать, перегородив путь, только сказать ничего не успел, поражённый тем, что хотел продлить момент прикосновения как можно дольше, а ещё тем, что на них обоих были перчатки. Ебать. Они стояли друг напротив друга уже несколько минут, Хэнк прекрасно видел, что Коннор укутан в зимнее теплее его самого, но почему-то именно перчатки его добили. Парень ведь не ощущал холода, но, похоже, настолько привык к мысли о своей человечности, что и одеваться начал соответствующе. Не одежда делает людей людьми, однако эта незначительная деталь неожиданно напомнила Хэнку: перед ним — не машина с набором функций, отправленная Киберлайф на своеобразное тестирование в полевых условиях, а самое что ни на есть живое существо. И это его чувств Хэнк испугался, не поверил, его растоптал и выкинул из своей жизни.

— Увидел объявление о его пропаже, — несмело пояснил Коннор тем самым тоном, каким упрашивал Хэнка помочь после их отстранения от дела девиантов, когда от этого зависела его жизнь. — Виноват, лейтенант, мне нужно было раньше привести Сумо.

— Ты… — сипло протянул Хэнк, кашлянул и продолжил уже более уверенно: — Ты мог бы позвонить и предупредить например.

Тот грустно усмехнулся:

— По понятным причинам я предположил, что мой звонок даже с такими новостями вас не обрадует, лейтенант.

Пока мозг переваривал информацию, Хэнк наслаждался этим позабыто-знакомым «лейтенант». Не той имитацией, которая у Арнольдса получалась весьма фальшиво, а настоящим обращением, какое мог выдать лишь Коннор. Да хрен там, Хэнку просто нравилось снова слышать его голос, и это было так, словно на кровоточившее из-за собственной глупости сердце перестали лить солёную воду, а наконец-то перевязали раны.

— Не вздумай решить, будто я тебя виню. Спа… спасибо, что вернул Сумо.

Коннор по-прежнему избегал его, даже когда нарочно передвинулся, пряча лицо в тени, и, блядь, всё то спокойствие, что заставляло Хэнка держаться, рассыпалось болезненно-острыми осколками, о которые он умудрился порезаться. В мгновение ока Хэнк вернулся в тот чёртов день, когда Коннор, глядя пронзительно и честно, решил признаться, что «Кажется, давно уже влюблён. В вас, лейтенант». Тогда же и много дней спустя он был уверен, что поступил правильно. Что сам ничего подобного не чувствовал к Коннору, максимум — уважение и лёгкую симпатию. Что сраная жизнь и так несколько раз уже шла кувырком, и Хэнк только-только начал выбираться из дерьма на поверхность (благодаря тому же Коннору), так что просто сломается, если всё снова пойдёт по пизде. Не уверен был, что сам способен ещё любить, что ему в принципе это нужно на старости лет, — впереди и так слишком много трудностей в новых реалиях. Однако, стоя всего в нескольких дюймах от Коннора, но не имея возможности общаться с ним, как прежде, Хэнк ощущал себя несчастнее некуда. Позабытый Сумо скулил тихо и жалобно, и в его подвывании Хэнку чудилось «Ну не наломай дров, пожалуйста». В молчании Коннора же ощущалась боль, ужасно похожая на его собственную, — та самая, которая накрыла их обоих, когда за руганью прозвучали слова убираться и держаться подальше. Коннор пытался подчиниться даже сейчас, когда это было физически невозможно, и Господи, Хэнк был таким жестоким, бессердечным кретином.

— Не смею больше задерживать, лейтенант, — неожиданно выдал тот, и Хэнк поморщился от того, как это прозвучало.

Словно Коннор снова стал бездушной машиной. От чистого сердца он бы так ни за что не сказал, скорее, подхватил у кого-нибудь, чтобы можно было отстраниться ещё больше, следуя приказу человека, которого он любил. Хэнк не хотел признавать, что в этом была его вина, не хотел, но необоснованная уверенность быстро сдавала позиции под влиянием вины. Во всём, что происходило между ними: сегодня, до этого, — был виноват лишь Хэнк. В том, что ему страшно хотелось задержать Коннора хоть ненадолго, но не хватало смелости озвучить это вслух. Хэнк успел только поднять руку, надеясь остановить Коннора, но тот быстро спустился с крыльца и растворился в темноте.

А бедняга Сумо ещё долго надрывался, гавкал, думая его вернуть.

— Прости, приятель, — Хэнк потрепал наконец заскулившего пса по холке, ощущая болезненную тяжесть в груди, боль у самого сердца. — Прости.

Тот не унимался, несколько раз пытался даже сорваться с поводка и побежать за Коннором. Хэнк машинально удерживал его и только таращил глаза в ночь, напрасно ища фигуру андроида. В голове стучало упрямое: «Позови его, просто позови, и всё это закончится», но он так и простоял столбом у входной двери, пока не стало совсем уж холодно.

Цокая отросшими когтями, Сумо прошлёпал через коридор к своему месту и устроился там, напрочь игнорируя Хэнка, даже отвернувшись мордой к стене. Хэнк постоял, подождал немного, а потом, кряхтя, разулся и, наполнив миски свежей водой и кормом, перенёс их из кухни поближе к Сумо. Это понятно, за целый день всё, что было в миске, заветрилось, будь Хэнк собакой, сам бы есть не стал… но он же знал, что причина такого поведения в другом. В том, что Хэнк должен был сделать и не сделал.

Когда он, присев на одно колено, погладил Сумо по голове, тот негромко, но с заметным недовольством заворчал.

— Да, приятель, я тоже скучаю.

Ужасно глупо. Хэнк скучал по тому, кого сам выставил вон из своей жизни. Ну, не дурак ли? Похоже, ещё какой, да и не только дурак, а кто похуже. Даже Сумо всё понял и сбежал, надеясь, что хозяева (Хэнк действительно думал о них так, считал Коннора полноправным владельцем Сумо) помирятся и всё будет, как прежде. Теперь уже окончательно не будет. Хэнк устало опустился на пол рядом с собакой, привалился спиной к стене и закрыл глаза, опять погружаясь в эту короткую встречу, которая лишила его последних сил. Коннор ведь хотел остаться, Хэнк это чувствовал, он в глубине души и сам хотел, чтобы тот остался. Почему же не настоял? В смысле, почему вообще не предложил? Ну, тогда бы пришлось затронуть тот блядский день, когда Хэнк наорал на него, а стоило допустить всего лишь мысль об этом, как его скручивало изнутри и разрывало будто когтями. Это было самое непонятное и страшное ощущение: понимаешь, что виноват и сильно виноват, а вместо раскаяния есть только беспричинная злость, когда хочешь извиниться.

В целом мире не существовало человека более глупого и жалкого, чем Хэнк Андерсон. Он ведь был жив. Имел работу, которую, несмотря на нытьё, на самом деле не променял бы ни на какую другую. Рядом с ним был человек, который с восторгом интересовался всем, что ему нравилось, заботился о нём и любил старика, в то время, как мог посвятить свои гениальные мозги и бессмертное существование андроида гораздо более полезной и правильной цели. А Хэнк имел наглость быть недовольным всем этим: тем, что Коннор вытащил его из дерьма, отряхнул и внушил, что его никчёмная жизнь чего-то стоила.

***

Арнольдс светился от счастья, узнав, что объявление помогло. Хэнк скупо поблагодарил его, и вроде бы парень намёк понял, заткнулся, но гордиться собой не перестал и определённо рассчитывал на дальнейшие привилегии. А может, и нет, и это Хэнк злился на себя настолько, что косил всех под одну гребёнку, очерняя без разбора, не в силах смириться, что самолично всё разрушил. Арнольдс, в общем-то, был неплохим копом. Ну, точнее, из него выйдет отличный коп и детектив, а в будущем, может, кто и повыше, все задатки имелись. Только Хэнк всё равно думал, что на этом месте должен был сидеть и работать Коннор, чтоб его!

Коннор. После вчерашней встречи он больше не желал выходить у Хэнка из головы.

Даже Сумо, обычная животина (хоть и чересчур хитрая для своего племени), понял уже, что ему, им обоим нужен Коннор. А Хэнк опять бездарно проебал очередной шанс всё восстановить.

Нечего было восстанавливать. Их пути разошлись. Хэнк был благодарен Коннору за то, что тот сделал, но он сам был виноват. Мог бы и просчитать вероятность отказа перед тем, как соваться, хорошенько обдумать зашкаливающий результат. Хэнк продолжал убеждать себя в этом день за днём, пытаясь вернуть свою жизнь в прежнее, хреновое, но стабильное русло. Окружение в этом, к сожалению, не помогало. Какая любовь, андроиды ещё продолжали бороться за свои права: вон, Маркус ежедневно мелькал по телевидению, а преступлений андроидов и против них меньше не становилось. Сил одного Хэнка на них уже не хватало, так что ему даже Рида подрядили в помощь, слишком уж выёбывался. Коннору, вроде как отвечавшему за сохранение порядка в обществе девиантов, в таких условиях тем более нельзя было отвлекаться.

Так что Хэнку ещё должны были сказать спасибо, что он указал Коннору на его место. Он, конечно, здорово смягчился в своём отношении к андроидам (хотя что у них, что у людей сволочей оставалось немерено), но это совсем не означало, что нужно было сразу же начинать отношения с одним из них. Даже с самым необычным, самым человечным андроидом, которого только Хэнк знал. Он не любил андроидов. Терпел большинство из них, уважал единицы вроде Коннора или Маркуса, но надо быть полным кретином, чтобы решить, что Хэнк Андерсон, мрачный депрессивный старик из центрального отделения Департамента полиции Детройта, внезапно побросает всё, забудет старые обиды и без оглядки влюбится в одну из консервных банок — самую продвинутую среди всех моделей Киберлайф.

Однако именно это и произошло. И каждый раз возвращаясь в одинокий и казавшийся холодным дом, где его ждал только равнодушный и обленившийся сверх меры Сумо, Хэнк ощущал, что всё проиграл. Всё стало совершенно другим без Коннора.

— Хозяин у тебя — полный мудак, — тихо сказал он как-то псу, демонстративно дремавшему к нему спиной. С того дня, как Хэнк не уговорил Коннора остаться, Сумо как будто перестал его замечать. Спал исключительно на своём месте (Господи, Хэнк был готов уже предоставить ему диван навсегда, лишь бы перестал хандрить!), иногда угрюмо ворчал и не отзывался, когда Хэнк гладил его или расчёсывал, но чаще — горестно вздыхал, совсем по-человечески. — Полный. Даже ты раньше меня всё понял, а может, и всегда знал. А я…

Но вечер проходил за вечером, и понурый Сумо скулил громче и дольше, нередко садясь возле входной двери и гипнотизируя ручку, словно Коннор вот-вот должен был зайти в прихожую, смахивая снег с себя и с большого пакета покупок. Хэнк не мог этого выносить. Потому что, ну твою же мать, он тупее и трусливее собаки! Никчемнее — уж точно. Ему смертельно не хватало Коннора. Ему нужен был тот, кто копошился на кухне, пробуя скачанные из сети рецепты и гадая, понравится Хэнку или нет. Кто наводил порядок, хотя его об этом не просили. Непонимающе хмурился, когда Хэнк иногда из вредности озадачивал его простыми для человека, но почти неразрешимыми для андроида вопросами. Будил ни свет ни заря, несмотря на всё бормотание, ругань, какими Хэнк его одаривал, и иногда удары подушкой. И за кого, чёрт возьми, Хэнк готов был лезть под пули: не за Арнольдса же и не за мудака Рида ему волноваться! Никто не говорил, что среди девиантов не было своих радикалов, ещё как были, и Коннор с его тягой к справедливости, ко всему правильному мог стать первой их жертвой. Увидев его с Сумо невредимым, Хэнк был рад, наверное, так же сильно, как и когда родился Коул. Было бы совсем хреново узнать, что этот андроид, которому по человеческим меркам и трёх месяцев нет, стал жертвой очередного тронувшегося из-за людей девианта (что поделать, полиция изо всех сил старалась пресекать подобные преступления, но подонков, издевавшихся над андроидами, после революции не уменьшилось) в то время, как мог и дальше работать в отделе под надёжной защитой Хэнка.

А ещё Хэнк так и не успел выяснить, умел ли Коннор смущаться в привычном для людей понятии, и, если да — румянец на щеках у него синий от притока тириума или розовый? Или у андроидов в принципе румянца не бывает? Он много чего не смог узнать из-за собственной глупости, страха и непонимания. Это — самое меньшее.

Несколько дней спустя он заметил, что Сумо ждал шанса снова улизнуть: на входной двери за одну ночь появились глубокие царапины от когтей. Хэнк бдил и даже окна не оставлял открытыми хотя бы на дюйм, и так противостояние с Сумо перешло в фазу тихого ворчания и действий исподтишка и продлилось почти две недели. Арнольдс, с которым он по глупости поделился случившимся, сделал умное лицо и заметил, что будь сенбернар даже самой сообразительной из всех собачьих пород, он бы не сумел разыскать в городе-миллионнике одного конкретного андроида.

— Поймите, лейтенант, для собачьего нюха все андроиды одинаковы, — трещал он с таким видом, какой больше подошёл бы Коннору. Это стало дополнительной причиной для Хэнка не особо прислушиваться к его словам: никто, кроме Коннора, не имел права вести себя как Коннор! — Высокотехнологичный силикон и пластиковая основа с металлическим внутренним каркасом. Абсолютно невозможно, чтобы ваш пёс нашёл дорогу через весь Детройт к девианту, которого, к тому же, не видел уже довольно давно. Я считаю, Сумо в прошлый раз забрали намеренно.

Но его личное мнение Хэнк (мысленно, конечно) послал в пизду. Он сам знал, что заставляло Сумо крутиться возле двери, норовя выскочить наружу всякий раз, когда Хэнк приходил домой или собирался в участок. То же самое чувство и его заставляло ворочаться в постели без сна и пялиться в потолок болевшими от недосыпа глазами, бежать из медленно умирающих комнат — либо на работу, либо в кровать, где, опять же, не было спасительных сновидений. Коннор украл Сумо? Да скорее Рид покается и станет праведником до конца жизни, чем такое произойдёт.

Только как бы то ни было, Хэнк почти полмесяца незримо боролся с Коннором за внимание Сумо, а в итоге всё равно проиграл. Подчистую. Это был как последний гвоздь в крышку его гроба, доказательство, что Хэнк настолько был неправ, что даже собака больше не могла этого выносить. Однако Сумо было проще: не он же наговорил Коннору столько гадостей, не он велел «никогда не возвращаться и вообще выбросить всю эту дурь из головы, пока я её тебе не оторвал». Его бы Коннор принял в любом случае, не то, что Хэнка, а проверять, есть ли у девиантов великодушие и способность прощать, Хэнк боялся. Их ведь попросту могло не оказаться.

На пятнадцатый день холодной войны, когда Хэнк устал уже настолько, что забыл закрыть дверь на замок, Сумо всё-таки убежал. Осознав, что из гостиной больше не слышно было тяжёлого дыхания собаки, зато по всему дому гулял морозный сквозняк, Хэнк не стал ругаться — не было ни сил, ни смысла. Напротив, он испытал нечто вроде облегчения: ну наконец-то, свершилось, теперь не оставалось никакого иного пути, кроме как отправиться к Коннору, якобы за Сумо. За чем же на самом деле...

Не отдавая себе до конца отчёта в том, что делал, Хэнк так вдавливал педаль газа в пол, что старенький седан грозился побить свой собственный рекорд скорости, поставленный ещё лет двадцать назад (когда эта модель была вполне себе современной, а Хэнк ездил на ней на задержания). В голове мерзко билось, что он нарочно позволил собаке сбежать, чтобы получить повод увидеться с Коннором… и нельзя было сказать, что это неправда. На какую-то толику, пусть и понимая, что его, скорее всего, пошлют в ответ, Хэнк хотел снова увидеть своего андроида. То есть, не своего, с недавних пор Коннор даже Киберлайф не принадлежал. Просто хотел увидеть его. Возможно, попросить прощения, если получится и если Коннору ещё нужны извинения старого мудака. Рассчитывать на большее не приходилось.

Только время шло, а Хэнк всё колесил по ночному «девиантному» Детройту, куда СМИ, несмотря на объявленное перемирие и переговоры, сосредоточенно советовали не лезть одному. Страха, что на него из темноты кинется какой-нибудь ополоумевший андроид, не было совсем: в таком взвинченном состоянии скорее он сам бы кого угодно напугал. Хэнк всего лишь хотел забрать Сумо. Это не должно быть слишком сложно, он разговаривал с куда более опасными людьми по долгу службы и никогда их не боялся. Хэнк только посадит Сумо в машину и сразу же домой, — но мантра не помогала, и круги, какие он выписывал вокруг нового пристанища андроидов, известного в народе почему-то как Ноев Ковчег, долго не становились меньше.

Маркус, выслушав его требование срочно увидеться с Коннором, надолго замолчал, пристально рассматривая Хэнка разноцветными глазами, заставляя ёжиться. Хэнк и сам не рад был, что пришлось обращаться за помощью, но иначе в этом муравейнике, каким являлся Ноев Ковчег, Коннора было не найти. Он проплутал в лабиринтах ещё недавно заброшенной фабрики неизвестно сколько после того, как, всё-таки собрав волю в кулак, на крейсерской скорости преодолел последние мили до своей цели. Здесь в избытке обнаружились андроиды, которые ещё помнили Хэнка Андерсона по его расследованиям против девиантов, и шарахались в сторону, стоило подойти хотя бы на шаг ближе разумного. Несколько девиантов выглядели вообще довольно угрожающе; что их смутило — его скромная персона или в принципе присутствие человека в новой колыбели революции без спроса — Хэнк не выяснял, но порадовался тому, что по старой полицейской привычке не выходил из дома без оружия. Так что Маркус был и не настолько уж плохим вариантом. Те же единицы, до кого Хэнк смог достучаться, сегодня не видели Коннора в Ковчеге. Он запретил себе думать об этом и надеяться, пока не получит ответ от Маркуса, однако спасительная догадка уже расправила крылья и по-павлиньи распушила хвост. Ведь это же… это просто замечательно! Хэнк так волновался из-за предстоящего разговора, потел, но если Коннора тут по каким-то причинам просто нет, он будет избавлен и от объяснений, и от мук совести, которая, несомненно, его доконает, стоит вспомнить, что Хэнк наговорил и как Коннор на это отреагировал. Как-как: молчал, смотрел большими жалобными глазами, часто моргая и… всё. Не кричал, не ругался и, самое страшное, ничего не спрашивал, хотя имел право как минимум на «За что вы так со мной, лейтенант?». Наверное, понимал, что стоит ему открыть рот, как он доведёт Хэнка до сердечного приступа, а то и чего хуже.

Но как же он тогда вернёт Сумо домой, если Коннор не пойми где?

— Коннор не живёт здесь, — наконец произнёс Маркус, и Хэнк на автомате уже собирался бросить дежурное прощание, когда до него дошёл смысл сказанного.

— Серьёзно, что ли? — он скептически покосился на по-прежнему невозмутимого лидера андроидов. — Разве вы не все тут обитаете?

До этого момента Хэнк был уверен, что уж кто-кто, а Коннор не отлучался от своих собратьев в такое непростое для них время. Серьёзно, он до сих пор в какой-то степени «андроид из Киберлайф» и прежде постоянно возвращался в компанию по ночам. Период, когда Коннор жил дома у Хэнка, оказался болезненно коротким для них обоих. Куда охотнее верилось в то, что Коннор остался среди своих, в общежитии, в обществе, в котором он должен был отчаянно нуждаться после «очеловечивания». А он, получается, предпочёл убежать?

В голове как будто медленно и пока ещё редко искрили перетёршиеся провода. Хэнк всё меньше и меньше понимал происходившее вокруг него.

— Те, кто достаточно натерпелся от людей, живут здесь, это вы верно заметили, лейтенант Андерсон, — Маркус сухо кивнул, — но Коннор во многом особый случай.

— Тогда просто дай мне грёбаный адрес, — неожиданно для самого себя прорычал Хэнк, — чтобы я смог пойти к нему и забрать свою собаку. Мне только это и нужно, понятно?

Маркус же не имел в виду ничего такого под особым случаем, да? Абсолютно нет, тем более, что Коннор не из тех, кто стал бы направо и налево делиться своими проблемами… ну, наверное. Но Хэнка словно переклинило. Кровь прилила к лицу, дышать стало трудно от распиравшего гнева, и в груди снова заворочалось то мерзкое чувство, что вынуждало держать Коннора на расстоянии, очерняло его. Только теперь оно нашёптывало, что Арнольдс-то, похоже, был прав со своей догадкой, что Коннор увёл Сумо специально. С натяжкой ещё можно поверить, что собака найдёт самое большое скопление андроидов в городе, но чтобы отдельный дом, в котором она никогда не была!.. И снова в голове настал полный хаос, мешанина чувств и мыслей, отвратительно далёкая от того, зачем Хэнк сюда приехал.

Судя по выразительному взгляду, Маркус если не знал наверняка, то во многом догадывался, о чём Хэнк думал. Получив заветный адрес — всего полквартала к северу от Ковчега, — он собирался поскорее свалить: общество Маркуса тяготило не хуже самого чёрного пятна на совести, а Хэнк терпеть этого не мог. Нечто неприятное, если невозможно больше оттягивать, лучше сделать с наскока.

— Лейтенант Андерсон? — позвал тот, а ведь Хэнку оставалось всего пару шагов, чтобы убраться.

— Чего тебе ещё?

— Когда я говорил, что Коннор особый случай, я не имел в виду его желание иметь собственный дом подобно людям. Он — один из тех девиантов, кому посчастливилось узнать, что такое любовь… и не повезло столкнуться с разочарованием.

Это-то он зачем сказал? Предстоящее — дело лишь его и Коннора, никаким другим девиантам лезть туда не следовало. Хэнк и сам прекрасно справлялся с задачей накрутить себя до максимума, чтобы то, что должно было стать разговором, скатилось снова в ругань и оскорбления. А Маркус всего несколькими словами вскрыл ему грудную клетку и сжал в прохладных искусственных пальцах сердце.

Когда никто не произносил этого вслух: что Коннор по-настоящему любил, а Хэнк отшил его, грубо и незаслуженно, — об этом можно было, ну, не забыть, но держать подальше в памяти, не травить себя сомнениями. Потому что как только Хэнк отпускал это, его начинало разъедать изнутри, вот прямо как сейчас, обнажая чудовищное понимание, что всё было сделано не так, и Коннор страдал напрасно из-за одного мудака.

Сообразив, что продолжительным молчанием он лишь выдаст себя, Хэнк буркнул:

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — и свалил быстрее, чем Маркус смог что-либо ответить.

Ожидать чего-то хорошего не приходилось. Хэнк сам себе не поверил, что уж говорить о Маркусе.

В конце концов, он ведь прекрасно осознавал, почему Коннор решил жить один, а не обретался под одной крышей с другими девиантами. Он просто хотел собственный дом. Не в понимании — личная коробка с четырьмя стенами, а место, куда бы он мог приходить в безопасность и тепло, где бы отдыхал и чувствовал себя счастливым… куда бы в принципе хотелось возвращаться. Не получилось с Хэнком, так Коннор попытался сам, в одиночку, а это глупо и, блядь, просто адски больно. Как же Хэнк хотел перестать быть копом, хотя бы на этот вечер. Избавиться от багажа накопленного опыта, отключить полицейскую чуйку и не думать, что Коннор сооружал подобие той жизни, какую Хэнк отнял у него. Но дом, где ты всегда один, где холодно и пусто, — это не дом.

Похоже, Хэнк вместо того, чтобы сделать что-то хорошее, правильное, разрушил не только себя (это-то хрен, не жалко, заслужил), но ещё и Коннора.

Хэнк поёжился. Он уже несколько минут стоял возле калитки, за которой узенькая дорожка вела к крыльцу, и не мог заставить себя войти. Начавшийся снегопад с порывом ветра сунул за шиворот пригоршню снежных хлопьев, — по крайней мере, очень хотелось верить, что именно поэтому было настолько хреново и так трясло. Поэтому, а вовсе не из-за понимания, что дом себе Коннор выбрал очень похожий на принадлежавший Хэнку: одноэтажный, приземистый, на первый взгляд, даже одинаковой или близкой к ней планировки. Сейчас даже свет горел только в одной комнате, как и у Хэнка, когда он возвращался с работы за полночь, мечтая поскорее провалиться в сон без сновидений. Вряд ли за этой дверью существовали чувства, отличные от тех, какие обычно мучали его в такие часы. Вряд ли Коннор был там действительно счастлив. Хэнк словно смотрел на себя со стороны, на свою пустую и никчёмную жизнь, скорее, существование, с отрешённой горечью, осознавая, что этого он не хотел. Ни для себя, ни для Коннора. Всё могло быть хорошо, если бы не он.

Открывший дверь Коннор выглядел… ох, он улыбался. Диод у него светился нежно-голубым, но когда Коннор осознал, кто стоял на пороге, улыбка немедленно покинула его лицо, губы слегка приоткрылись в растерянности, а дурацкая лампочка на виске перескочила в красный. У Хэнка в груди что-то сжалось в кулак, прихватило такой яростной, острой болью, что он не сумел произнести ни слова.

— Лейтенант? — спросил тот обиженно и как-то обречённо.

Кругляш диода почти что искрил красным, казалось, ещё немного, и он загорится по-настоящему. Это всё, финиш. Как будто Хэнку нужны были дополнительные причины ощущать себя хреновее некуда. Он постарался скрыть это за глухим:

— Ну, привет, Коннор, — но где-то в гостиной радостно и нетерпеливо залаял Сумо, и Хэнка словно полоснуло внутри чем-то острым. Он едва не отшатнулся, а Коннор… после секундной заминки так и не пригласил его войти. Только склонил голову немного набок и тихо продолжил:

— Вы пришли за Сумо, лейтенант?

А вот это уже было как удар в лицо, с размаха, со всей силы. Слова Коннора, его тон, желание продержать Хэнка на пороге весь этот разговор, становившееся всё более очевидным подозрение, что Сумо Коннор взял с умыслом, пытаясь вернуть свою жизнь хотя бы частично в то русло, с которого Хэнк её свернул... Он стоял, открывая и закрывая рот, отпыхиваясь от того, как чудовищно болело в груди — словно любой из следующих ударов сердца мог стать последним. Но посмотрев в глаза Коннора, тусклые, человеческие, утратившие неестественный андроидовский блеск, Хэнк понял, что ни на что из этого не злился. Даже если Коннор действительно оба раза забирал Сумо, это неважно. Какое право Хэнк имел, если послужил всему первопричиной?

— Да. У тебя ему наверняка неплохо, но всё-таки Сумо — мой пёс, — с трудом сказал Хэнк пересохшими губами. — И у него есть дом, так что я бы хотел забрать его, да.

Зависший было Коннор моргнул и наконец посторонился, пропустив его в коридор, и Хэнк, скользнув глазами по скупой обстановке холла, сразу же прошёл в гостиную. Коннор следовал за ним тенью, и это немедленно напомнило, как всего несколько недель назад Коннор постоянно вот так сопровождал его. Как же теперь Хэнку этого не хватало…

— Прошу прощения, что не привёз его сразу, лейтенант. — Коннор говорил вроде бы спокойно, однако диод у него продолжал полыхать словно пожарная сигнализация. Хэнк сказал себе не смотреть: слишком уж противоречивые чувства бушевали в глубине души. — Сумо не хотел уходить. По крайней мере, мне так показалось.

Неудивительно же. Стоило Коннору исчезнуть из их жизни, как Хэнк снова ударился во все тяжкие, забыв о собаке, за которой нужно ухаживать. Любое разумное живое существо предпочло бы хозяина более заботливого и понимающего, Сумо не исключение. Однако Коннор как будто оправдывался не за задержку, а за то, что вообще Сумо оказался у него, и этого Хэнк не мог стерпеть. Не мог молчать. Внутри всё кипело от мысли, что Коннору сейчас совсем хреново, что он, наверное, ощущал себя почти что преступником.

— Охотно верю. Если уж он примостит куда свою мохнатую задницу, попробуй сгони. Упаришься!

Получилось до того фальшиво, что аж зубы свело, а всё потому, что Хэнк обнаружил… не Сумо, нагло развалившегося у кресла, а то, что гостиная поразительно ему что-то напоминала. Хотелось выйти обратно на улицу или просто закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть, что Коннор даже мебель расставил в точности так же, как она стояла у Хэнка дома.

Стараясь не думать об этом, он присел возле Сумо на корточки, протянул руку, чтобы погладить по голове, но пёс довольно ткнулся носом в ладонь, почти что щенячьим повизгиванием возвещая, как же рад видеть своего второго хозяина. Сердце болезненно сжалось от понимания, что Сумо, похоже, и не подозревал, что его уведут, и что до машины его наверняка придётся тащить волоком. Хэнк представил себе это: снова вой, скулёж, полные отчаяния и обиды глаза Коннора, оставшегося на пороге безвольной куклой, — и его окатило даже не болью — какой-то жидкой лавой, оставившей вместо души одни головешки.

— Ну что, приятель, пойдём домой? — Чёрт возьми, Хэнк готов был поверить, что Сумо всё понимал, потому что именно в этот самый момент пёс начал с подозрением обнюхивать его куртку, словно спрашивая, с чего это вдруг хозяин до сих пор в верхней одежде и уличной обуви. — Тут тебе хорошо, не спорю, одних игрушек вон дохрена… — он зацепился взглядом за один особенно яркий мячик, мучительно вспоминая, когда сам покупал Сумо хоть что-нибудь из подобных вещиц или угощений. Нет, нельзя думать, нельзя задерживаться, каждая минута тут заставляла Хэнка ещё больше казниться. — Но дома же лучше, правда?

— Лейтенант, боюсь, у меня больше нет поводков, чтобы вы смогли увести Сумо, — напомнил о себе Коннор, как будто обессиленно подпиравший собой стену, что примыкала к прихожей. — Единственный я отдал вам в прошлый раз.

— Да пофиг, — потрепав пса по холке, Хэнк поднялся, — верёвка ж найдётся?

Диод того моргнул золотом (наконец-то, Хэнк уже боялся, что Коннора вот-вот перемкнёт от напряжения), и Коннор, отделившись от стены, с негромким «Я поищу» проскочил мимо на такой скорости, будто боялся просто находиться рядом. Ну, когда такое было? И каким же надо быть мудаком, чтобы довести Коннора до подобного состояния? Оставшись в одиночестве, Хэнк испустил тяжёлый вздох, на неожиданно негнущихся ногах доковылял до кресла, но в него не сел. Внутри всё переворачивалось, ведь чуть ли не каждый предмет здесь был до зубного скрежета похож на оригинал из дома Хэнка и стоял практически на том же самом месте. Софа, такая же старая и продавленная. Этажерка с книгами и старыми дисками — пыльными, потому что ими пользовались в последний раз хрен знает когда. Не менее старый телевизор гордо занимал такую же позицию, как и в его собственной гостиной. Кажется, даже марка и модель те же самые… Блядь, Хэнк не хотел знать, каким образом Коннор собрал тут все эти вещи, сколько сил и времени потратил на поиск и воспроизведение! И какое мужество ему требовалось каждый день, чтобы жить в этой обстановке. У самого Хэнка, например, оно почти уже кончилось. Ведь добро бы Коннор процветал в своём подобии Хэнковского дома, тогда бы он мог с чистым сердцем оставить Сумо тому, у кого псу действительно будет лучше, а потом прийти к себе и захлебнуться выпивкой вусмерть, потому что ничего иного для никому не нужного старика Андерсона не осталось бы. Однако Коннор загибался здесь, это же было очевидно. На большинстве вещей лежал хороший такой слой пыли, — похоже, тот активно пользовался только игрушками для Сумо. В холодильнике (Хэнк до последнего уговаривал себя не заглядывать внутрь, но всё равно сделал это) вперемешку стоял собачий корм и человеческая еда, причём ни хрена же не полезная, как можно было ожидать от Коннора: гамбургеры, картофель фри, наггетсы всякие разные, пиво… Это-то ему на какой чёрт? Хоть Коннор и стал человеком, еда ему по-прежнему не требовалась. Не Сумо же он кормил этой дрянью!

Резко захлопнув дверцу холодильника, Хэнк прислонился к ней лбом. Коннор продолжал копошиться в кладовой, находившейся, судя по звукам, через стенку, а Хэнку как никогда в жизни хотелось, чтобы тот ничего не нашёл и чтобы пришлось уйти с пустыми руками, не потревожив этот хрупкий мирок Коннора. Куда же делось то отчаянное рвение Хэнка, с которым он ехал сюда, думая, в конце концов, попросить прощения? От него же и следа не осталось, едва Хэнк понял, что Коннор воспроизводил его дом с пугающей точностью андроида. С одной стороны, вот оно — самое явное (и страшное) подтверждение, что Коннор тоже скучает и, наверное, будет рад вернуться, но с другой… с чего Хэнк взял, будто скучали именно по нему? У Коннора просто не было никакого другого примера дома, вот он и воплощал в жизнь то единственное, что видел в живую, не привязываясь к какому-то там Хэнку Андерсону. Это было бы справедливо…

Однако всё-таки кое-что отличало эти комнаты от тех, что принадлежали Хэнку. Вернувшись в гостиную, он снял с комода небольшую фоторамку, вглядываясь в снимок внутри неё. Коннор, сверкая расслабленно-голубым диодом, чуть улыбался в камеру — наверное, заметил её в последний момент; Хэнк же по привычке ругался… Когда было сделано фото, Хэнк не имел ни малейшего понятия: он не помнил, чтобы их с Коннором кто-то фотографировал в участке. Фаулер не пустил в отдел даже журналистов, когда те буквально осаждали Коннора, чтобы взять интервью у одного из деятелей революции. Проще было крутить в голове всякую хрень, кроме главного — что Коннор держал напоминание о том времени, когда всё было хорошо, на самом видном месте, часто обращаясь к нему. Цеплялся из последних сил, как утопающий, как подыхавший от одиночества, собственной трусости и мерзости Хэнк Андерсон.

— Прошу меня извинить, лейтенант, но я не нашёл даже ничего отдалённо похожего на верёвку. — Коннор, всерьёз расстроенный этим фактом, зашёл в гостиную, уныло опустив голову. Кажется, он не заметил, как Хэнк резко поставил фотографию на её привычное место. Это же к лучшему, да? Не будет никаких неловкостей, никаких неудобных вопросов. — Вам придётся вести Сумо так.

— Ничего, справлюсь, — Хэнк крякнул, вновь представив себе эту картину. Пёс же, услышав своё имя, поднял голову и негромко гавкнул, интересуясь, в чём дело. — Ну, это… спасибо тебе ещё раз.

Коннор вздрогнул:

— За что?

— Ну… — мысли, как назло, кончились, и Хэнк разозлился на самого себя. Нахрена он стал рассусоливать? Давно бы уже свалил подобру-поздорову, как планировал, но нет, зачем-то всё ещё стоял, чего-то ждал. Что, думал, в дырявой седой голове заведётся парочка прекрасных идей, как всё моментально исправить, и Коннор бросится к нему на шею? — За то, что Сумо не околевает сейчас под чужим забором. Ты же знаешь, он — то немногое, что у меня осталось. Я ж загнусь без него.

В этот раз Коннор вздрогнул ещё сильнее. Не знай Хэнк, насколько хорошо защищены (во всех смыслах) современные андроиды, то решил бы, что у того коротнула проводка или тириумный насос резко отключился. Бог ты мой, Хэнк не собирался давить, он ни о чём таком и не думал вовсе, но во взгляде Коннора явственно читалось, что его раскрыли. А ещё — что он даже и не подозревал, на какие мучения обрекал его, Хэнка, своим поступком. Впору было усмехнуться: Коннор в полной мере стал человеком — не замечал, как делал гадости из эгоистичных побуждений, только от осознания этого становилось лишь хуже. Люди же по своей природе такие ублюдки… И полугода не прошло, как Коннор начал становиться одним из них. А виноват в этом кто?

— Лейтенант, я должен сказать вам кое-что, — лицо Коннора вмиг сделалось бесстрастным, как у того андроида-детектива, что встретился им в здании Киберлайф и попытался притвориться его Коннором. Даже веснушки, кажется, побледнели, совсем как у настоящего человека в момент наивысшего волнения, и блядь, как же Хэнк ненавидел себя за то, что довёл ситуацию до такого абсурда. Не Коннор должен был каяться, а он, он! — Это я увёл Сумо из вашего дома. Оба раза, — тому, видимо, показалось мало просто сознаться, так что Коннор повысил голос, блестя искусственными глазами. — Я пытался создать свой дом, но он получился недостаточно уютным, я изучил многие материалы в Интернете, и там советовали завести домашнее животное, и я… забрал Сумо. Я не думал, что этим делаю вам больно, лейтенант. Не нужно… не нужно меня благодарить.

Живой человек после подобной тирады ещё долго бы тяжело дышал и приходил в себя, а Коннор умолк так жалко, что Хэнк чудом не схлопотал инфаркт в тот же самый момент. В нём невозможно было узнать того андроида детектива-переговорщика, каким несколько месяцев назад Коннор возник на пороге бара, разыскивая Хэнка. Этот Коннор был разбит, раскатан многотонным катком под названием «жизнь». Он вроде бы собирал себя обратно по кусочкам в единое целое, но всякий раз какая-нибудь деталька терялась, и образ рассыпался обратно на многие-многие осколки. Хэнк смотрел на него, а видел себя в первые дни после смерти Коула. Тогда для него весь мир тоже перестал существовать, и ничто больше не имело смысла. Хэнк понимал, что это неизбежно, и что когда-нибудь Коннор, этот ребёнок в обличье большого и взрослого андроида, познакомится с разочарованием, болью, отвращением к самому себе из-за собственных поступков, но он никогда не думал, что станет тем, кто это спровоцирует.

— Коннор, я… — Хэнк сделал глубокий вдох и горько усмехнулся. — Хреново быть человеком, да?

Тот, уронив голову на грудь, как провинившийся школьник, тихо ответил:

— Очень больно.

— Ну, так мы ж сволочи, Коннор. Самые большие сволочи на свете. Хотим сделать как лучше, а получается обычно всякая херня, — он сам не заметил, как опустил взгляд на свои ботинки, словно это перед ними нужно было попросить прощения. Извинения застряли в горле вставшей поперёк рыбной костью, мешая дышать нормально, а Хэнк уже смертельно устал себя материть. Колотившееся как в припадке сердце не выдавало ни единой любовной эмоции — ничего, кроме бесконтрольной, бесконечной жалости к Коннору, к тому, чем он стал. Сподвижник революции, главный полицейский среди девиантов, а на деле — глубоко несчастный и одинокий. Как Хэнк допустил, чтобы Коннор, вытащив его из дерьма, сам скатился в ту же выгребную яму? — Начнёшь извиняться, я тебя не прощу. Я тут виноват не меньше.

Открывший было рот Коннор посмотрел на него почти испуганно, но промолчал. Уловив начавшее нарастать напряжение, Сумо наконец поднялся, с глухим ворчанием вышел между ними, искоса посматривая то на одного, то на другого. Он оказался всего на чуть-чуть ближе к Коннору, хотя Хэнк и так понимал, кого этот засранец, если что, кинется защищать. И будет, разумеется, прав.

— А то и больше, — выдавил из себя Хэнк заветное признание, но Коннора оно ничуть не успокоило. Да и ему самому легче не стало. Слова не могли изменить правду, что они оба — одинаково жалкие развалюхи, никому, кроме друг друга, не нужные, и что счастливое времечко, когда Коннор с упоением ребёнка познавал мир, а Хэнк ворчал на него исключительно ради соблюдения приличий, никогда уже не вернётся.

— Вы всего лишь выразили собственное мнение тогда, — возразил Коннор, — и имели на это полное право.

— Полное право лгать?

Коннор вскинулся, глядя на него почти со страхом. Его диод в последний раз мигнул жёлтым, а потом ушёл в беспросветную красноту, и всё то время, что Хэнк молчал, не менял своего цвета. Что видел Коннор перед своим внутренним взором? Сигналили ли ему программы ворохом перегрузок, что Хэнк обманул, что выгнал напрасно, что все эти недели по одиночке оказались жестоким и бессмысленным испытанием и что будет только хуже? Лучше бы да, потому что так человек, которым стал Коннор, наконец бы пустил в ход кулаки, и, может быть, кашляя кровью и согнувшись в три погибели, Хэнк бы почувствовал себя справедливо наказанным, а тот себя — отомщённым. Однако Коннор не сдвинулся с места. Похоже, с поступком Хэнка он познакомился не только с разочарованием, ложью и бессилием, ещё и научился быть жестоким в ответ.

— Ну, вот что, — произнёс Хэнк, собравшись с духом, — собирай-ка ты свои вещи.

Как он и думал, тот не отреагировал, будто не услышал. То ли глубоко в свои вычислительные процессы ушёл, то ли мстил… Да ну, невозможно, Коннор не мог за это время превратиться в такую же сволочь, как сам Хэнк. Хотя у него был достойный учитель.

Поняв, что вопроса не последует, Хэнк сделал первое, что пришло в голову: взял злополучную фоторамку с комода и сунул её во внутренний карман куртки. Только это заставило Коннора встрепенуться, да и то не сразу.

— Лейтенант, что вы делаете?

— А на что это ещё похоже?

— На воровство, — не задумываясь, ответил Коннор. Его лицо сделалось как у побитого щенка: брови поползли вверх, уголки губ опустились, и блеск искусственных глаз казался болезненным. Хэнк усилием воли заставил себя не отвести взгляд. Смотри, смотри, Андерсон, на дело рук своих. — Я понимаю, это равнозначный ответ за Сумо, лейтенант, но я считал вас выше банальной мести.

— Блядь, Коннор, я… Я в кои-то веки пытаюсь сделать что-то правильно за свою грёбаную жизнь! — Неужели для этого нужно было предварительно обматерить того, перед кем Хэнк так отчаянно пытался загладить свою вину? — Ты… можешь думать и говорить всякое, Коннор, что я, там, сука распоследняя или ещё что, я заслужил и спорить не буду. Но смотреть, как ты тут загибаешься, я не могу, так что, пожалуйста, — он не заметил, как перехватило горло, и голос сел, снизившись до косноязычного шёпота. — Я прогнал тебя в прошлый раз, и в конечном итоге вот к чему это привело. Я солгал, Коннор. Ты нужен мне. Я загибаюсь один, Сумо загибается, да и тебе несладко, я же вижу. Наверное, я уже утратил всяческое право на что-то там претендовать, так что я просто хочу забрать тебя с собой. Домой.

Сомнительное счастье, учитывая, что общество Хэнк предлагал лишь своё да Сумо. Но это было всё, что он мог сделать, кроме как уйти и больше никогда в жизни Коннора не появляться.

— Там всё то же самое, что и здесь, но ты хотя бы будешь не один. — Он хотел добавить, что пожелай того Коннор — и Хэнк вообще на глаза ему перестанет попадаться, но прикусил язык. Ни к чему ещё больше врать. Не сможет Хэнк настолько отдалиться от него, живя под одной крышей, просто не сумеет. Сердце… оно того не хотело.

Тишина длилась слишком долго, чтобы Хэнк сумел осознать — Коннор выберет второе. Любой, кто побывал в его шкуре, предпочтёт одиночество, неважно, какие золотые горы будут сулить за другое решение. Чем, в конце концов, дом Хэнка лучше того, что имел Коннор сейчас? Те же четыре стены, та же мебель, собака, разве что старый кретин в довесок, но от него одни неприятности.

— Ты… ладно, Коннор. Ладно. Я, пожалуй, пойду. Прости, — Хэнку не хватило дыхания, — прости за всё, что было тогда и сейчас. А Сумо… пусть он остаётся у тебя. Ему тут будет куда луч...

Он замер, почти не дыша, когда Коннор, преодолев несколько разделявших их шагов, внезапно уткнулся ему в ключицу. Внутренние механизмы пластикового тела работали исправно, имитация дыхания грела Хэнку горло рваными вздохами и всхлипами, но боль от неестественно сильных пальцев, вцепившихся в его плечи, с лёгкостью перекрыла тьму, что ещё несколько секунд назад рванулась из самого сердца вверх, обволакивая и подминая под себя.

— Хэнк, я соберу вещи, — пробубнил Коннор еле внятно. — Соберу. Я хочу домой, к тебе, — и сжал в отчаянных объятиях, когда Хэнк неуклюже коснулся губами его макушки вместо настоящего поцелуя.


End file.
